Las Vegas
Las Vegas '''is a new square introduced on June 5, 2017 for Japan, Taiwan and the U.S region only. Players can gamble on slot machines to obtain medals and collect prizes. You can also purchase items with Cash or Gems through the Shop at the upper area of the Las Vegas. The NPCs Eve and Mikke walk around the square. Las Vegas was removed from iOS devices on March 11, 2019. How to Play When you load into the Las Vegas square, Mikke will walk you through a tutorial until you're Level 8. Players Level 1 and above can play MEW MEW. Level 10+ players can play Fairy Queen and Cat & Reaper. Your goal in the game is to match up the symbols in the right combinations. Each time you match a combination, you'll get Medals. * You can always check how many medals you have on the bottom of the screen. You need medals in order to continue spinning the slot machine. * Hold down the SPIN button to auto play. Auto will make it continuously spin and consume your medals until you run out or stop it. * The '''Jackpot '''at the top of the screen is the amount of medals the player can win if they win JACKPOT! Players can '''Bet '''Medals if they have enough. The more medals you bet, the more it'll consume each turn. But in return, if you win you'll get more Medals than usual. There is an '''Item Meter located at the top of the screen. It fills up a bit from spinning. When it's full, you'll get a special prize! * You can check all the obtainable prizes in the Collection. * The prizes are completely random, and it is possible to get duplicates. * All fashion items in the Collection can be disassembled for Medals. Time Spin Time Spin '''is located in the middle of the square. Users can spin it for a random amount of free Medals. You can spin it at 8:00, 13:00, and 18:00 GMT+1 time. Get one of the following randomly every time you spin: * 300 * 500 * 700 * 1,000 Single-Slot Machines There are currently 4 available single-slot machines. Players can use Medals to play the slot machines. You cannot play them if you don't have medals. * MEW MEW (Level 1) * Cat & Reaper (Level 10+) * Fairy Queen (Level 10+) * Wild StarZ (Level 20+) * Gem Hunter (Level 30+) * The 12 Zodiacs (Level 40+) * My Bestie (Level 45+) *Kimono Lady (Level 45+) Ingredients and Upgrades '''Ingredients can be obtained from Ingredient Bags which are obtainable from Achievements and Quests. You can use these ingredients to upgrade fashion items from Las Vegas Single-Slot Machines by filling the Item Meter. * Go into "Collection" and tap on the fashion item you want to upgrade. * Not all fashion items can be upgraded. If you do not have enough ingredients, you can spend Cash to fill in the missing ingredients. Rankings In the September 25, 2017 update, Las Vegas added rankings. Players who get the most medals for the week will gain special prizes. The ranking resets every week at 11:00 GMT+9. * Top 10 - X300 + X100,000 + X10,000 * Top 30 - X100 + X50,000 + X10,000 * Top 100 - X50 + X30,000 + X10,000 * Top 500 - X30 + X10,000 + X10,000 * Top 1000 - X10 + X5,000 + X10,000 * Top 10000 - X10,000 * Top 20000 - X5,000 * Top 30000 - X3,000 * Top 40000 - X2,000 * Top 50000 - X1,000 Attendance Login daily and go to Las Vegas to participate in the Attendance Sheet. The more you log on, the better the prizes become! You can get Medals, Items, Ingredient Bags, and Cash weekly. Achievements & Quests Gain rewards by completing Achievements. As you level, you will get more achievements to accomplish. It is another way to get Medals and it gives you Ingredient Bags. Quests reset daily every 24 hours. (Prizes are subject to change) Category:Square